


Sirius the Rockstar

by Loekazz



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Modern Muggle AU, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 16:18:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7899550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loekazz/pseuds/Loekazz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius is a succesful rockstar who has had one too many drinks at a party. When the young reporter Remus walks in on Sirius just coming back from a steamy encounter with a waiter, Sirius has an idea to shut him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> (Modern Muggle AU; Based off an Omegle roleplay session)

(Modern Muggle AU; Based off an Omegle roleplay session)

Sometimes, he wondered what he was doing with his life, he honestly did. It appeared as if he had everything he wanted, or well, to the public it did anyways. Sirius Black was a well known rockstar, rubbing shoulders with people like Taylor Swift and Sam Smith. The twenty year old had won various prestigious awards in his three years as a recognised artist, and some minor ones when he had not yet broken through yet. The young man had quite an impressive fan base, and could have any woman he wanted, which was actually quite ironic, considering he preferred men. Not that anyone except his family knew about that minor detail, and they weren’t all too accepting. They wouldn’t spill the beans on him, though, it would hurt their reputation.

Sirius was currently at an after party celebrating the end of his UK tour and he honestly just felt like going to bed, not being in the mood for a party. Thus, naturally, he got very drunk, not that it took much to get him drunk in the first place. He’d spent most of the party milling around and talking to various people, mainly about the tour. At one point, he discovered a rather fit looking waiter and followed him through a staff only door. A steamy encounter ensured, and he was too drunk to care what he looked like when he came back to the party, hair all messy and covered in love bites. In fact, he was too intoxicated to care about much of anything, which was one reason why he was very careful with alcohol in the first place… usually. He’d get very talkative, and when there were a lot of reporters lurking around, it wasn’t such a good idea. 

Remus Lupin was a young reporter, who had just gotten started writing for a magazine called Wenches’ Weekly, some glossy mainly meant for teenage girls. Ah well, it was a good place to start and build a name for himself. Maybe, if he wrote good enough pieces, someone would notice him. He would usually cover stories about young girls who went through some heavy experiences, documenting their feelings in ways they could not do themselves, hoping to help young girls going through similar situations. He wasn’t exactly into the gossip part of the magazine, his colleague Rita would always cover those kind of stories. She was a vile woman, and always knew her ways of getting that scoop. Unfortunately for Remus, she had taken ill (something about a nasty bug bite), and he had been sent as her replacement to some rockstar’s after tour bash to score an interview.

Remus didn’t exactly enjoy these kind of parties, if he were honest. He’d rather be home editing his recent story about a girl who battled with anorexia nervosa, or reading a good book. He didn’t want to let his boss down, though, so he set out to look for his target, Sirius Black. He’d spent the better part of the evening trying to find the man in the first place, but there he was, emerging from the staff only door, hair messy and covered in… wait, were those hickeys? Remus, who wasn’t as vile as Rita Skeeter, but definitely as smart, sensed his chance to wrap things up quickly and approached the man.

“Excuse me, are you Mr. Black?”

Sirius cocked a perfectly shaped eyebrow, peering at Remus through narrowed eyes, trying to get his vision to unblur.

“I might be? Who’s asking?”

The rock god threw the tawny haired young man a brief yet appreciative look up and down. Maybe he’d like to come back to his room later on this evening, who knew? He was quite the cutie.

“My name is Remus, Remus Lupin. I write for a magazine, you may have heard of it, it’s called Wenches’ Weekly. I was wondering if I could maybe ask you some questions?”

Yes, upon closer inspection, Remus concluded that those were definitely hickeys, and lord, the smell of alcohol coming from the man’s mouth was quite penetrative. That would explain why he wobbled instead in walking straight.

Sirius, even in state he was in, recognized the name of the magazine, and the fact that it meant bad news. The very same magazine had ranked him as a womaniser and seducer. He didn’t feel like talking to this Re-… Reno… Remy? Oh hell, what did it matter. It was a shame, too, he was so beautiful.

“It’s nice to meat you… Reggie, but I don’t think I really have the time…” he answered the tall young man.

Great, just great, Remus thought. He had to act quickly, or his boss would scold him and come up with an even worse job the next time around. But what did he have to do, beg? Or just play it dirty, like Rita. He didn’t exactly know how, but he could try?

“Too… ehrm… too busy getting yourself hickie’d in the back? I might write about that if you don’t agree to just let me ask you a few questions. I promise it won’t be long, you’d do me a favour if it were quick, actually. I don’t particularly enjoy being here.”

That caught Sirius’ attention. It was the least thing he needed the press to write about, his manager was already annoyed at him enough after she’d discovered what he’d been doing backstage when he had supposed to have been rehearsing. Ghehe. 

“Fine then, I’ll answer your questions.” He muttered reluctantly.

Remus had a heard time hearing the rockstar through the blasting music, though, so he suggested moving somewhere private, for the music was hurting his ears. He produced a bit of a smile on his face, which sent a shiver down Sirius’ pants.

Then, the rock god suddenly had an idea.

“Sure thing, Renault, come to my room. It’s only a few floors up but you wouldn’t believe how quiet it is.” He smirked slightly, not giving the young man a chance to reply as he gently took his wrist and led him from the party and towards the elevator.

Remus’ thoughts switched between thinking he was lucky to be rid of the party and thinking he was might be viciously murdered by the drunk as he led him to his room, judging by the look he casually threw him. In the elevator, Remus got his first good look at the rockstar without all of the party lights shining down on him. He was quite handsome, he had to admit. Remus didn’t listen to the man’s music, being more of a soul and jazz man himself, but that did not take away from his good looks. Besides, Remus secretly fetishized men with long hair, guilty pleasure. And- Wait.

“Are you… staring at me?” 

Vicious murder it was. Was there any way to escape the elevator?

Sirius looked up at the taller man innocently, batting his eyelashes.

“I can’t help it, you’re just so nice to look at.” He informed him, exiting the elevator as it arrived at the correct floor, indicating for Remus to follow him. His plan seemed fool proof, or well, in his drunken mind it did at least.

He’d seduce Remus, they’d have a wild night and he wouldn’t have to answer any of the reporter’s questions, get rid of the Wenches’ Weekly problem, and get to have sex with the handsome young man all at once. Blowjobs usually convinced people not to write about him.

“I… ehrm… thanks?” 

Having Sirius Black trying to seduce him was a bit of a new thing to Remus. It must have been the alcohol, he figured. Against all of his instincts telling him not to, Remus followed the man inside of his room. Just a few questions, Remus, innocent things. Don’t. Set. Him. Off.

Sirius let Remus into the extensive suite which was larger than the reporter’s own flat.

“Take a seat, would you like a drink?” He asked, while getting himself a beer from the minibar.

Remus was completely astounded by the room. This was just a hotel room?! He could work his arse off for his entire life and never be able to afford something that would even remotely resemble this. Some people did have all the luck in the world, he guessed.

“Chocolate milk, please. If you don’t have that I’ll have-”

“Scotch it is!” 

Sirius proclaimed, bending over to get the bottle out of the mini-bar. Remus couldn’t help but inspect that arse, because damn, it was fine. Blushing, he looked away, but too late. The rockstar had caught him staring. I have to get out of here!

Sirius smirked at the sight of Remy staring at his arse. Oh, this plan would work all right. He sauntered over and gave the young man his scotch, taking a seat behind him.

“So, you had questions for me?”

Remus shivered a bit, feeling uncomfortable having the handsome man sit so close to him, but liking it at the same time. He took a swig of his drink to take the edge of.

“Yes, yes I did. I’ll make this quick, I just need to know some basic things for our readers. Did you enjoy your UK tour?”

Sirius took a drink of his beer and then left it on the table where it would surely lie abandoned. 

“Why yes, I enjoyed the tour very much.” He looked up at Remus through his eyelashes.

“I’d have to say, though, it would have been very boring if I hadn’t had… amazing company almost every night, if you catch my drift.” He winked.

Remus swallowed and tried to ignore Sirius’ game. It was working, though, and he could feel something stirring in his pants. Another swig.

“Right…” Remus scrabbled some notes down onto his pad. This. Was. Not. His. Cup. Of. Tea.

“And which show did you enjoy the most?”

The rockstar shifted a bit and leaned in on the young reporter, licking his lips. He wanted to kiss them, and lick them too. But no, he had to keep his head in the game. He just needed some answers. And afterwards? Good question. 

“I enjoyed them all, I couldn’t possible pick a favourite.” He drawled. 

Sirius waited for the reporter to start scrabbling in his notebook again, when he suddenly grabbed hold of the young man’s chin, tilted it up and planted his lips onto the other’s in a clumsy kiss. If his plan were to work, he needed to take him by surprise.

Remus was in a state of shock, but had to say he rather enjoyed feeling the rough lips touch his, and the taste of beer lingering on them. Nevertheless, he tried to push the rockstar away from him, but Sirius seemed determined, and pried his tongue into the reporter’s mouth. A moan escaped him, but as Sirius lost himself in the kiss, Remus saw his chance to push him away.

“Excuse me?! What was that all about?”

Sirius blinked at him in confusion, no one, and he meant no one, had ever pushed him away before. He felt rather hurt.

“Kissing you, what does it look like?”

He leaned in to kiss the young man again, the brief thought that maybe Remus wasn’t into men striking him, but feeling more determined when he ran his hands across the bulge hiding the man’s erection. Their lips locked together and this time, the reporter didn’t struggle.

Remus had never been kissed by a rockstar before. The second time was better than the first, less clumsy, and not being able to hold himself back as well as the first time, Remus was the one to push his tongue into the other’s mouth this time around. He wrapped it around the other’s, twisting and turning. The kiss lasted at least a minute, after which both the men’s pants were on quite tight. As they broke off the kiss, Remus couldn’t help but wonder what the rest of Sirius would be like, what was hiding underneath those clothes?

If Sirius had been sober, he wouldn’t have kissed Remus. How stupid could he get? Kissing a journalist? Be he couldn’t care less as he ground his hips against him, wrapping his arms around his neck. 

This felt so good Remus nearly felt guilty about it. He’d known for quite some time already that he liked boys more than girls. One-night stands, random hook-ups, Remus had to admit he’d done it all, but he never took pride in it. He never expected to end up with a rockstar riding his erection, though. Trying to suppress a moan as Sirius started to suck his neck, he placed his hands on the rockstar’s hips and pressed the man closer to him, so that both of them rocked their hips in an addictive rhythm.

Sirius moaned, loud. He was passionate with everything he did. One hand was tangled in Remus’ hair, pulling him into a soul satisfying kiss whilst the other wandered down his trousers. 

“Bedroom?” He gasped between kisses, getting up and pulling the reporter to his feet.

Remus paused for a moment, but then took his scotch and downed the drink in one go. This will make for a better story anyway.

“Yeah, let’s go.”

End of part 1. To be continued.


	2. Sirius the Rockstar, part 2.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius is a succesful rockstar who has had one too many drinks at a party. When the young reporter Remus walks in on Sirius just coming back from a steamy encounter with a waiter, Sirius has an idea to shut him up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! NSFW, explicit content.
> 
> (Modern Muggle AU; Based off an Omegle roleplay session)

Sirius smirked at the reporter slyly, and led him to the master bedroom of the suite, discarding his shoes and jacket immediately before pulling the young man into a kiss again. 

Remus no longer held back. It was probably due to a mix of the alcohol, and just because he wanted to. This was too good of an opportunity to pass up on, really. He went all in, and pressed Sirius against the bed and forced his tongue deep into the rockstar’s throat. In the meantime, he tried to get rid of his own shoes as well, but they were laced with double knots, and Remus had to break the kiss to undo them. 

“Damnit!” He cursed, as he left Sirius on the bed, longing for more. He felt someone tugging at his jumper, and before he could turn around and see what it was, the piece of clothing was lifted over his head and thrown to the other end of the room. 

Sirius tugged off his own shirt after ridding Remus of his jumper, tossing it aside hastily to reveal a pale and spotless skin, except for some purple marking from ‘earlier activities’.

The reporter couldn’t help but feel some form of jealousy as he looked at said markings. His possessiveness only made him more hungry and eager to prove himself, though. ‘I’ll show him something good’ he thought, as he finally got around to getting rid of his shoes and socks. Again, he pressed the handsome rock god against the bed, taking in the beauty of that skin. Remus’ skin wasn’t that pretty by far, he was covered in scars he got from a car accident he suffered when he was 4. Without giving it a second thought, he pressed his lips against one of Sirius’ nipples, and started licking.

That was more than Sirius could handle, for he hadn’t expected Remus to make that move. He moaned loudly, arching his back. He needed more, right now. He began working on Remus’ shirt, trembling fingers undoing the buttons. After undoing the last button, the shirt was thrown across the room in an act of lust. Just like the rest of their clothing, for that matter.

Feeling flustered and afraid the rockstar might be turned off by the young man’s naked body, Remus shifted his position a bit, and stared at Sirius’ nakedness in all its glory instead. A smile appeared on his face as he looked at the rockstar’s member. He was bigger.

“Would you look at that! I win.” He flopped his erection against Sirius’ belly to emphasise. 

Sirius, on the other hand, enjoyed every single inch of the reporter’s body. He was a bit surprised upon seeing all the scars, admitted, but oh man, the size of Remus’ private parts did make up for it. 

“Mhm, I don’t mind.” 

The words escaped him more as a frustrated groan than anything else, and the grabbed hold of the young tawny haired man, pressing kisses to his shoulders and neck, scraping the soft scar-ridden skin with his teeth. 

“Be careful,” Remus said, “I don’t want any more scars!” 

As Sirius’ tongue moved across his neck, Remus couldn’t help but moan. Burying his face his the rockstar’s neck, he returned the favour, adding some of his own hickies to those already present. After leaving at least 2 more markings, he moaned and gasped for air. He caught Sirius’ eyes and asked: “What do you want me to do?”

Sirius tilted his head to allow Remus better access to his neck. He wanted to bear the reporter’s markings, all of them. He’d remember none of this in the morning, most likely, but he didn’t care. Nor did he care about the consequences of sleeping with a reporter. 

“I want you to fuck me.” He purred, batting his long lashes at the young man. “So hard that I won’t be able to sit down in the morning.” He smirked at him.

Remus’ erection throbbed in agreement upon that request, and his hands found Sirius’ manhood, and started to stroke it, his fingers running across the shaft lightly. Remus licked his lips and kissed the rockstar hard and rough, showing no mercy. Afterwards, he lifted the man’s legs into the air, descending on him, placing his lips at his hole, licking it while his own hands never left Sirius’ erection. 

“Oh. My. God.” The man moaned, tangling a hand in Remus’ hair as he practically writhed in pleasure. Although he was drunk, his senses seemed to be heightened and everything felt ten times more amazing than any of the messing about he’d done with other men on the tour.

Remus got a thrill out of the sounds Sirius produced in his pleasure, and worked magic with his tongue, thoroughly wetting the hole, and casually sticking it in to explore. He wasn’t an experienced top, but this entire experience felt magical, especially because the man underneath him enjoyed himself so much. In his hands, he felt the rockstar’s erection grow rock solid, and he knew the man wouldn’t last long if they went all the way right now. He ought to let Sirius release before they went any further. Lucky he had been given the nickname King Blowjob before…

Sirius inhaled sharply as the heat of Remus’ mouth engulfed his member all of the sudden. 

“Gods, Remmy!” He moaned loudly, tugging the man’s hair slightly. The muscles in his groin started to contract, and he knew he’d come in seconds. 

Two things started to grow at that point: Remus own erection, and his ego. He felt the man underneath him tense up, but he wasn’t going to slow down. He wrapped his tongue all around the head and the shaft, sucking at the precum that came dripping out. 

Caught in the heat of the moment, Sirius shot his juices in the reporter’s mouth before he even knew it was going to happen. It had been one of the if not THE best blowjob he’d ever had, and Remus had definitely done that before. 

Remus decided to top it off by swallowing everything Sirius had given him, licking the slightly softened erection clean.

“Enjoy it?” He asked, smirking, fully aware of the man still trembling from the immense orgasm he just experienced. He traced his fingers across the inside of Sirius’ legs and started licking his hole again.

“Hell yeah, it was ama-” He started, before his breath caught in the back of his throat as soon as Remus placed his lips back at his skin. Even though he just came, the feeling was good enough to send him back into the realms of pleasure. 

Remus did not expect to love doing this so much, but feeling the other man turn to jelly underneath him did something to him. He craved the rockstar, wanted to own him. He licked one of his fingers and slid it inside Sirius’ opening, moving and stretching a bit, trying to find the good spot. Ah! Found it.

Sirius gasped when Remus’ finger entered him, and it soon turned into a lustful groan when he found the right spot. 

“Fuck I need you.” He moaned, gripping hold of the bed sheets.

Remus soon added another finger, and another, until he felt that Sirius was having a hard time coping. 

“Do you have any lube here?” He asked, while his own erection started to hurt. Damn, he wanted to get in there.

“Yeah, one second.” He murmured, rolling over and reaching into the top drawer if the bedside producing a small bottle, throwing it at the reporter impatiently.

The tawny haired youth caught the bottle and laughed.

“Can’t wait?” 

He applied the lube to both Sirius’ hole and his own member, before entering the rockstar, and letting out a very, very satisfied groan.

“No, I need you inside me-!” Sirius’ words caught in his throat as Remus entered him. He pulled the young man down into a passionate kiss, moaning against his mouth.

Remus indulged in the kiss, and feeling Sirius shift underneath him, felt that he was ready to get some moving on. He thrust slowly at first, letting Sirius determine the pace, but he soon accelerated his movements, and both men were moving in a rhythm, moaning into each other’s mouths.

Sirius matched Remus’ pace, wrapping his arms around him and stifling a quiet scream in his neck when a hard thrust hit the right spot. 

Remus could not help but smirk and keep hitting that same spot, utterly enjoying the sounds that protruded from the man underneath. That was, up until the muscles in his groin started to tense. 

“Sirius… can I… inside you? Or not…? 

“Y-you can.” He gasped out, kissing the young man briefly again, before placing rough kisses anywhere he could reach, moaning as he felt himself getting close yet again.

Another few hard thrusts followed until Remus’ thoughts were clouded by sheer pleasure and his load shot deep into the rockstar’s body. His body was shaking and trembling afterwards, and as he fell down atop the other man, he could feel a warm substance against his own belly. He did not want to pull out, he did not want this to end. He caught Sirius’ lips and moaned hard and loud, begging for his tongue.

Sirius lost it at that, willingly submitting to the kiss as he came down from his high, a sudden feeling of exhaustion overcoming him.

“C-can I… Can I stay for the night?” Remus asked before he knew he did. A sudden wave of shame washed over him and he did his face. He pulled out and reached for the nearest piece of clothing he could find. “Never mind, I should probably go…”

But Sirius stopped him in his actions, hand gripping one of his arms. “Stay.” He commanded sleepily, pulling him back down practically on top of him as he drifted off, completely exhausted.

Remus felt his heart race as he heard the rockstar snoring loudly underneath him. Quite the image, actually. Sirius had fallen asleep, legs spread, cum dripping out, and mouth wide open. Charming. The reporter chuckled and nuzzled into Sirius’ chest, wrapping his arms around him and resting his head in the man’s neck. 

“Goodnight then, Sirius.”

When Sirius awoke the next morning, thing weren’t as pleasant. He groaned and hid his face as the sunlight peeking through the curtains practically blinded him.

“Shit.” He cursed under his breath as he realised that he was not only naked in bed with a man whose name he couldn’t remember, but he also had a pounding headache as well. How drunk had he gotten last night?

Remus felt something move next to him, and as he opened his eyes, he screamed.

“What?! Where am I? Who the hell are you? Why are na-… Oh…” Memories started to come back to him. “…Shit…”

Sirius placed a finger to his lips to silence him. “Be quiet.” He whispered, voice hoarse. “My head is aching.” He informed the other, not moving from his position. He was cold, and this man, whoever he was, was giving off a surprising amount of heat. Brief flashes of the night returned to him, passionate kisses melding into one. He couldn’t remember a name, though, or the fact that he was a reporter for one of the magazines that he despised. 

Shivering at the feeling of the rockstar’s finger on his lips, Remus regained enough of his senses to know he should get out of here, before more of that happened. Besides, he should get working on his article. He’d improvise some sappy answers, hoping his boss would buy them.

When he got out of bed, though, with Sirius whining on something about being cold, Remus noticed he smelled of sex and alcohol and vomit. The rockstar had showered him in more than one type of bodily juices over the night, it seemed. 

“Is there any chance you will let me utilise your shower?”

Sirius, still whining over the loss of contact, simply rolled over and buried his face in the pillows, noticing his head wasn’t the only sore part of his body.

“Go for it.” He waved him off, soon falling asleep again.

Remus thought to take a quick shower, but the bathroom was luxury beyond measure. After double checking whether Sirius was actually asleep, he indulged himself into a luxurious bath in a tub large enough to fit 5 people at the least. Upon pressing some buttons, Remus discovered a bubbling option, and his inner child awoke. Half an hour later, he emerged from the bathroom, followed by a stream of airborne bubbles and the smell of soap. 

When someone, a woman, started to knock the door of the suite, yelling “Sirius Black! If you don’t get up I’m letting myself in!”, however, Remus had a mini-heart attack.

He marched back to the bedroom, where Sirius was still fast asleep, and collected his clothing. Half-dressed, he ran over to the seating area of the suite to collect his notebook, when a woman barged in. Remus felt nothing but embarrassment as he faced the woman, half-naked and covered in bubbles, grasping his remaining clothes and a notebook. As quick as he could, he stormed out of the suite, got dressed further in the elevator down, and made his way back home, leaving his one-night lover behind.

The woman, Sirius’ manager, had stood there in utter surprise, although this was not the first time Sirius had brought back some male company to his room. She usually didn’t see them, though. What bothered her even more is that she thought she saw the name ‘Wenches Weekly’ on the young man’s notebook, meaning that he might have been a reporter. She stormed into Sirius’ bedroom and yelled at him to wake up.

Sirius woke abruptly, annoyed at the loud sounds.

“What is it, woman?! Oh… Hiya Lils, could you leave me be for a while longer?”

“You’ve done it now, Sirius, you done and screwed up big time.”

The rockstar rubbed his eyes and yawned, his head still throbbing, and his arse feeling sore.

“I had a bit of fun… I think, can’t remember.”

Lily sighed upon realising Sirius couldn’t remember. He’d probably gotten himself completely hammered the night before, again.

“I think so too. Only this man was a reporter, of Wenches’ Weekly. Brace yourself for what’s coming, Sirius, and next time watch out where you stick it.”

Waves of realisation and panic hit Sirius all at once, as he tried to get a hold of the situation he was in. There were a million thoughts racing through his head, but all he could say was “Oh…”

Two days passed quietly, surprisingly enough for Sirius. He had prepared himself for the rumours to start, and to deny them all, of course. But nothing happened, and nobody spoke of his preference for men. Had Remus kept quiet about him? Maybe, just maybe. He’d know when the next issue of Wenches’ Weekly came out in a few days.

Even though he still couldn’t remember all of it, most of the memories of that night had returned to Sirius. Funny thing was, even though he faced being outed as a homosexual, he mostly thought of the man, Re-… never mind. He just couldn’t forget. There was something about him that felt different from his other sex partners. He wanted to see the reporter again, but his common sense, as well as his manager Lily, told him THAT would be a bad idea. 

When he received the email, forwarded by Lily, from someone named ‘RJ Lupin’, though, his heart skipped a beat. The message didn’t say a lot, but Lily’s message was clear. ‘You’re fucked. Go and do as he says.’

There was an attachment to the email, and Sirius opened it. He felt his heart race in sheer panic again as he read the concept article. ‘Sirius Black, womaniser or manwhore?’ It was everything he feared it would be, but he couldn’t help but notice how beautiful the writing style was. This was most definitely the work of his reporter friend. At the bottom of the article there was a commentary. ‘Meet me at 4 pm, in the park at the fountain.’

Remus felt quite nervous about this, he had to admit. Some part of him was happy to see the rockstar again, but he was afraid of what would happen, how he would respond. Over the past few days Remus had gotten to think about what happened between the two of them, and he had decided not to regret it. It felt good, and thinking about Sirius now gave him a good feeling. 

He had already produced an article about his encounter with Sirius Black and handed it in to his boss. It wasn’t the article he’d sent to the rockstar to lure him here today, but Sirius didn’t need to know that. The actual article was mild, about how the rockstar had experienced the UK tour, nothing special. 

“What do you want from me?”

Remus turned around when he suddenly heard his voice behind him. 

“Sirius?”

Sirius walked up to the reporter, not sure what to think of this whole thing. He felt happy to see the young man again, but also terrified of what he could do.

“Is it money? I can give you money. Name your price, just… don’t publish that.”

Remus laughed, and shook his head.

“I won’t publish it, I just want one thing.”

Sirius could feel himself lightening up. He wouldn’t publish?

“Name it, it’s yours.”

“Another chance.” Remus said. He walked up to Sirius and offered him his hand. “My name is Remus Lupin, how about a date to get to know each other?”

Sirius couldn’t help but smile, and he actually felt a tear well up in his eye. Eagerly, he took Remus’ hand, and nodded.

“How’s tonight?”


End file.
